


Daddy and Bunny

by alterelske



Category: Double B - Fandom, ikon
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alterelske/pseuds/alterelske
Summary: Never mess wiith Daddy. Especially when he is out with his friends. Lesson learnt the hard way. Literally.





	1. On my way home

"The restaurant is really good. I bet Junhoe will be so jealous when we tell him about it," Yunhyeong said as he let out a burp and pat his full tummy.

"Hah, he should really lose weight. With the amount of food he is eating right now, those muscles will be gone soon," Chanwoo laughed as he look at Hanbin and Yunhyeong.

"Hahaha, tru-" Hanbin joined in before he receives a text message, and another one, and plenty more. The continuous vibration of texts makes him shift uncomfortably on his seat. He saw the name of the sender and looks at his members before opening the message to read them.

[Daddy, I have a surprise for you] - Bunny.

[ATTACHED IMAGE] - Bunny.

[I'm so hard for you daddy. I put on my best outfit for you too! The one that you love most] - Bunny.

[ATTACHED IMAGE] - Bunny.

[I’ve also made sure that I’m all prepped for you when you reach home] - Bunny.

[ATTACHED IMAGE] - Bunny.

Gulping, Hanbin shifted in his seat again making sure his hard on is covered by his flannel. He looked around nervously. Did they saw my texts? Especially the images? I hope they didn’t.

[Daddy :( Why aren’t you replying to my messages :( I know you can read them] - Bunny.

Dammit! Hanbin cursed in his head. How is he supposed to reply calmly when he is with the others. Jiwon is seriously asking for trouble. This isn’t the first time Jiwon send nudes and sexts Hanbin when he is out with his house mates. Just by thinking all the things he is going to do to Jiwon makes him even harder, to the point where he can barely breathe.

“Um- Can you send me back to our house? Bobby uh- has a new idea for a song and um - he wants my inquiry before he forgets the melody,” Hanbin stuttered while trying to think of an excuse.

“But Hanbin, we’re going shopping!” Yunhyeong replied sternly.

“Yes!! I can play my games when we reach home! Thanks Hanbin hyung,” Chanwoo cheered at the same time.

“Please Yunhyeong. J-just this once. I’ll buy you the clothes next time we go shopping,” Hanbin suggested. Insisting on the fact that he is desperate to go home.

Defeated, Yunhyeong sighed. He sulked the whole ride home while talking about how the two are always stuck in the house or in the studio and barely getting enough sunlight.

[I’m going home.] - Daddy

[Daddy is alive. And so am I] - Bunny

[ATTACHED IMAGE] - Bunny.

 

Hanbin gulped and almost choked on his own saliva. Jiwon just sent a picture of his dick in a cock ring leaking pre-cum. That was what Hanbin wanted to give Jiwon when he reaches home but it looks like Jiwon beat him to it.

[Don’t you dare touch yourself before I reach home] - Daddy

[And if I do?] - Bunny

[You’re going to be on edge the whole night] - Daddy

[ATTACHED IMAGE] - Bunny

[I’m not touching myself but your words are enough to make me even harder] - Bunny

Hanbin sighed for the tenth time that day. He leans back and close his eyes. He can’t help but to imagine the way Jiwon is seated. Jiwon is probably on his bed, legs wide open, wearing his bunny tail butt plug and his cock-ring that he bought for their anniversary. Before he could even continue to imagine he received another text.

[Are you hard Daddy?] - Bunny

[Yes] - Daddy

[I’m close to home] - Daddy

And with that he receives another message. A photo in fact.

[ATTACHED IMAGE] - Bunny.

“FUCK!” Hanbin cursed loudly as he sits up straight trying to hide his boner.

Confused, the two boys look at him. Wondering why is he so worked up. Chanwoo gave Yunhyeong a knowing glance.

“Hanbin, it’s okay. You don’t have to pay for my clothes next time we go shopping. I’m sorry for insisting that we should go. I know how important making music is to you and Bobby. Sorry Hanbin,” Yunhyeong said apologetically.

Hanbin just shrugged and told him its fine. He barely heard what Yunhyeong said but he knows it was something along the lines of shopping and him and Bobby. Maybe Yunhyeong just wants to buy clothes for me and Bobby? He shrugs the thought off. His hard on dick is getting unbearable for him as the van turned into a parking lot of their house. Right at the moment when the van stopped, Hanbin opened the door and ran to the lift while covering his bottoms with his flannel. 

Frantically pressing the lift button, he received another message.

[ATTACHED IMAGE] - Bunny.

With desperation, he presses the lift even more harder and quicker. Entering the lift when the door barely opens and shutting it quick after pressing Jiwon’s level. 

He opens the message while rubbing his dick over his thick jeans. He groaned as he admires how Jiwon has his legs crossed while his dick is clearly seen, and how Jiwon has his eyes close while sucking onto his three fingers. Lips all wet and saliva dripping from his mouth.

“Ugh … fuck Jiwon,” Hanbin moaned. Before he could continue rubbing himself, the lift stops on Jiwon’s floor. He exits quickly and ran to the door. Typing the password and unlocking the door, he sighed a relief as he felt that no one was home. This means he could have Jiwon moaning loudly throughout the rest of the day.

Upon hearing the door unlocked, “oh Daddy’s home,” Jiwon said as he tidies himself up for Hanbin.

Jiwon jumped slightly as Hanbin entered the room with any knockings or greetings. Deep inside he knew that he is in trouble. But he was sexually frustrated. So he did what he had to do to make Hanbin come to him quickly.

Without wasting any time, Hanbin untie his shoelace belt and unzip his pants. Without even looking at Jiwon, Hanbin knew that he is smirking and smiling at how hard he is. Instead, he look up to a pair of eyes full of lust and desire. Lips parting apart slightly, begging to have his dick. Smiling at how hot Jiwon looked, Hanbin pulled Jiwon’s legs and shoved the dick into Jiwon’s mouth.

Both of them moaned loudly. They were waiting for this moment for a long time. Hanbin grabbed Jiwon’s hair guiding him to suck him at a slow pace. He knew he wouldn’t last long but it feels good to have Jiwon’s mouth around his dick. He wanted it to last longer but Jiwon had some other plans.

Sucking in as much as he could, Jiwon moaned on Hanbin’s dick. The vibration is enough to make Hanbin cum thus Hanbin pulled Jiwon’s head, causing Jiwon to suck harder.

“Ah .. Bunny …” Hanbin moaned loudly as he came onto Jiwon’s face.

Without having to ask, Jiwon went forward to suck on Hanbin’s dick. Taking whatever cum that is left. But Hanbin pull Jiwon up and wiped off the cum on his face.

“There you don’t look as messy now, Bunny,” Hanbin said before kissing Jiwon on his lips.

They were so hungry for each other’s lips. Sucking and biting at every opportunity they could. Hanbin always trying to bring Jiwon closer than he possibly could. Then he stopped. He felt it. He felt Jiwon’s hard on on his thighs.

“Oh Bunny, are you still hard?” Hanbin said smirking. He traces his finger across Jiwon’s chest and towards his nipples. Circling around it which causes Jiwon to hiss.

“Y-yes Daddy,” Jiwon moaned back a reply.

“Lie down, Bunny,” Hanbin instructed,” let’s play a game.”

Jiwon hesitated for a bit. He knew what was going to happen next but he can’t avoid it now. He was prepared but now he doubts himself.

Guiding Jiwon to lie down, Hanbin removes the rest of his clothings and locked the door. Just for safety measures he thought to himself. Although it would be ten times hotter to get caught, he doesn’t really want anyone to know what the two of them are up to.

“Daddy, I’m sorry,” Jiwon pouted.

Hanbin swore he didn’t expect Jiwon to cave in so soon.

“Apology not accepted Bunny,” Hanbin smirked,” you’ve been a bad bad bunny.”

Hanbin took out a whip that was in the drawer nearby and swing it once. Letting Jiwon hear the loud wind sound. Jiwon grimaced, he can already feel the pain from the whip.

“Turn over, Bunny,” Hanbin instructed.

Jiwon did as he was told.

Hanbin started off with letting Jiwon’s ass feel the end of the whip. Circling around the ass once, twice and a whip. Jiwon moaned in pain. He looks at Hanbin who is smirking at the view in front of him. Hanbin sends two continuous whips this time. Each on one butt cheek.

And again Jiwon moaned. Bitting his lips to hold onto the pain. His ass moved slightly up in the progress trying to avoid the third whip that would come next.

“Stay down, honey,” Hanbin instructed as he brought the whip on Jiwon’s ass and push it down onto the bed.

Hanbin’s dick is growing harder every time he glanced at Jiwon’s face. His messy hair covering almost his eyes, his lips wet and swollen from biting on its own.

“You send me six pictures of you naked,” Hanbin began,” so that’s two whips each.”

“No that is too much Daddy,” Jiwon mumbled in response.

“So you owe me 12 whips, okay Bunny?” Hanbin teased.

“No, you whipped me three times already Daddy. So I’m left with 9!” Jiwon proudly correcting Hanbin.

“No that was just the beginning. You owe me 12,” Hanbin repeated again.

“10?” Jiwon begged.

“12 and no cumming,” Hanbin smirked in response.

“Okay okay Daddy! Just 12,” Jiwon replied quickly,” but please let me cum.”

“I told you. You’ll be edging all night long,” Hanbin replied as he gave Jiwon’s ass two hard whips.

“Ow,” Jiwon moaned in pain. His ass rising even more now with his butt plug almost coming out.

Hanbin approached Jiwon, caress his ass and pushed the butt plug back in. His heart slightly ache in pain as he can see red traces of the whip forming.

“Fuck, Daddy,” Jiwon moaned loudly.

“What was that Bunny?” Hanbin asked as he stood up, preparing to give Jiwon another whip.

“I’m sorry Daddy! I’m sorry,” Jiwon begged in reply.

One. Two. Three and four continuous whips. He swore he heard Jiwon sob a little.

“Just a bit more Bunny. This is your punishment, after all,” Hanbin reassured Jiwon.

“Yes D-daddy,” was all Jiwon could reply before another two hard whips was received.

Jiwon starts to curl up his legs and move his ass away from Hanbin’s direction. Tears start to drop on his perfectly toned cheeks as he bites his lips in pain,  
”Da-ddy …”

“Come back here Bunny,” Hanbin instructed sternly,” you’re not done yet. Although he knows how painful it is, he showed zero remorse at that moment.

“H-hurts,” was all Jiwon could say as he slowly move his ass back to Hanbin’s direction.

“I know baby, I know. But that is what you get for teasing me. Now be a good bunny and give daddy what daddy wants,” Hanbin replied.

Making it harder for Jiwon to recover, Hanbin gave two whips with a slightly longer pause in between. 

“Da-ddy, cum … pwease,” Jiwon begged.

“No. Bunny. No,” Hanbin’s only reply as he approached Jiwon. He sat beside Jiwon on his bed and caress his ass. He grabbed them and massaged them, earning a loud moan from Jiwon who is struggling to stay down.

“Cum, please Da-ddy,” he begged again.

“Turn around.” 

Hanbin touches Jiwon’s throbbing dick. The pre-cum is leaking all around the dick. He lick his lips in response. Hanbin fight the urge to suck Jiwon’s throbbing dick.

“Wait here. Don’t touch yourself,” Hanbin said as he began tying Jiwon’s hands onto the bed frame. He is taking extra precautions this time. He knew Jiwon would secretly touch his dick if he didn’t do this.

Standing up, Hanbin look so proud of his bunny. He tyed Jiwon’s leg and body in a position such that he is sitting upright with his legs wide open, his dick showing off how thick and red it is, and his arms nowhere near his body. 

“I’m going to get myself cleaned. I’ll be right back,” and with that, Hanbin left his bunny all alone in the room.

“Fucking bitch,” Jiwon cursed right when the door is about to shut close. He couldn’t take how Hanbin is teasing him. He is so desperate to cum but of course his daddy doesn’t allow him. It’s not that he wasn’t trained for this. But it’s been a long time since they got back to this. He was so used to having casual sex with his daddy that he forgot about this side of him.

“I heard that,” Hanbin said before closing the door and leaving the room to shower.

Jiwon bites his lips in response. He knew at that moment, that he fucked up. So bad.


	2. On my way home part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does it feel to be tortured all night long?

  
Hanbin took his time showering and cleaning himself. He hums along to a melody which he just made up while trying to think of the right words to fit it in. However, it was hard for him to think straight. His wandering mind will always up thinking about how hot Jiwon is on the bed. He smiled at himself. Proud of his artwork. With that, he wasted no time and finished cleaning himself up and covered his lower body with a towel.

Upon leaving the toilet, he heard the sounds of the main door being unlocked. The boys are back, he thought. He fasten his pace to Jiwon’s room, not wanting to get caught bathing at such a weird time in the late evening. Quietly unlocking Jiwon’s room door, he noticed how his bunny has already fallen asleep from the tiredness. He quickly shut the door close and locked it. Being extra careful not to make any unnecessary noise.

Eyes full of desire and admiration, Hanbin walked towards the bed. Instead of sitting beside Jiwon, Hanbin crawled and hovered on top of him, lowering down only to give pecks of kisses on his face, lovingly.

“You’re so cute,” Hanbin sighed as he admire the beautiful boy in front of him.

“Mmmm,” Jiwon mumbled in his sleep.

Chuckling in response, he lowers himself again but this time giving a kiss on Jiwon’s dick. Making sure that he is still asleep, Hanbin give the head a few lick. One. Two. And three. He smiled at how Jiwon’s dick twitched in response. He looked up again and noticed Jiwon’s furrowing his eyebrows, mouth opening slightly.

Hanbin stood up and left the bed. Ignoring the towel which dropped from his lower body due to the movement.

Hanbin’s hands were busy searching and fixing things in order to prepare for Jiwon’s fun night. Once he is done, he looks back at Jiwon and slowly increase the volume of the speaker which is playing his demo songs. Jiwon attempt to move his body in response and his eyes started to adjust to the environment once he realise that he is still tied up.

“H-Hanbin-ah,” Jiwon groaned, his raspy voice was heard.

“Hanbin? Who?” Hanbin replied with his eyebrows raised. Did Jiwon forget what they’re here for?

“I ah , I-I mean Daddy,” Jiwon stuttered as he struggled to move from the uncomfortable position.

“Yes Bunny,” Hanbin smiled, ”Don’t you struggle now. It’ll hurt even more.”

Jiwon looked at the ropes that are tied to the bed. His mind is still fazed from the short nap he took. What happened? Why is he feeling so horny? Why is his dick and ass so painful? And then it hit him. He was being punished. His eyes grew wide as he watched Hanbin approaching him with a vibrator in one hand and the controller for the butt plug he is wearing, on the other.

“N-no no, Daddy please. Not that one. Please please, anything but that,” Jiwon begged as his legs try to pry away from Hanbin. It was useless though. The ropes ended up getting tighter which hurt him even more.

“This?” Hanbin asked sarcastically as he switched on the vibrator, giving it a test.

Jiwon shook his head repeatedly in response and attempted to close his legs in order to hide his dick away from Hanbin.

Hanbin chuckled as he climbed onto the bed and watch his bunny hide himself. It was cute. Using one hand, he moved Jiwon’s leg apart and placed the vibrator around the pelvic area but not on Jiwon’s dick.

“Unmmf, D-Daddy please,” Jiwon moaned. Hanbin missed this. He knew how sensitive Jiwon is, which is why he always tend to touch him on purpose and now this. His hips arching forward, head fall back and eyes closed, as if to beg for more.

Hanbin softly pushed Jiwon’s hips down and let Jiwon’s dick feel the vibration for a few moments. He softly dragged the vibrator starting from the back of the balls to the head of the dick, in a matter of seconds.

“Ugh Daddy,” Jiwon moaned loudly.

Hanbin chuckled. That was the loudest moan he heard for today. And his own dick is getting hard from all the excitement.

Hanbin stood up and took a few more ropes. He even made sure to retie the ropes so that Jiwon is unable to move his legs now. Next, he tied the vibrator on Jiwon’s dick. Jiwon is currently a sobbing and a moaning mess. The vibrator itself was too much for him to handle. All that pre-cum leaking from his dick and he is not given a chance to cum.

“D-Daddy, ummnff please , ugh. C-Cum Daddy, ple-ase,” Jiwon moaned in between.

Hanbin smiled and took off the cock ring. This was always the sign for Jiwon to cum. As he felt the cock ring glazed through the head of his dick, he started cumming. Uncontrollably. Hanbin touch his dick at the sight of it. Moving his hand up and down the shaft, his foreskin revealing the head of the dick. He even made sure to rub the pre-cum all over his dick and intentionally rub the head in circles, pleasuring himself.

“Mmm, yes Bunny,” Hanbin moaned.

“D-Daaddy. Stopp - pwease,” Jiwon begged for the vibrator to be stopped, yet he is still cumming non stop.

Hanbin stopped touching his own dick and cleaned the cum on Jiwon’s body. He then inserted the cock ring back on Jiwon’s dick.

“D-daddy ugh, vib-vi-rator. Stop,” Jiwon’s muffled words as he moaned painfully.

Hanbin stopped the vibrator and gave Jiwon some time to breath. This was only the beginning. He smirked as he thought to himself.

Just when Jiwon regained his conscious and attempt to start a conversation, Hanbin switched on the vibrator for the butt plug. Another loud moan is heard from Jiwon. Hanbin smirked from the sound and the sight he is seeing. Jiwon is squirming trying to get the butt plug out of his ass. He failed, instead he managed to get the butt plug to hit his prostate causing another loud moan which turned into a groan soon after.

“Hanbin-ah, I can’t. I can’t,” Jiwon begged, giving up.

“That’s not the safe word bunny. So i’m going to continue,” Hanbin replied as he increase the strength.

His own hand started moving up and down his dick, again. Masturbating at the sight. It was such a turn on to see Jiwon squirming and trying to escape from that tight hold. The sexy moan and groan coming out from that mouth, only for him to hear. The twitching of the red hard dick, begging to be sucked and the wide open legs showing off his perfect butt-hole.

“Fugh! Da-addy, cum please. C-cum!” Jiwon begged.

Hanbin stopped the vibrator. He then took out the cock ring, “No cumming.” He said sternly as he glared at Jiwon.

His bunny pouted and mumbled in response. Squirming his body, trying his best to hold it in. “I’ve trained for this,” He thought to himself, “I can do this.”

“Now before we start the session, I need to know. What’s the safe word that we agree on?” Hanbin said.

“Mickey Mouseee” Jiwon replied while smiling, showing off his bunny teeth.

Acknowledging, Hanbin sat beside Jiwon and started the vibrator for Jiwon again. This time the pressure is lowest. Jiwon probably doesn’t feel anything since he is used to the average pressure. Seeing Jiwon relaxed, he reached for his own dick and started stroking it. Legs wide open, back rested on the bed-frame.

“Mmm bunny,” Hanbin moaned, “have I told you that you look so hot right now?”

“Nnno Daddy,” Jiwon replied calmly.

With one free hand, Hanbin secretly increase the pressure to average, making Jiwon jumped and moaned.

“Unnn Dad-dyy.”

“Yes Bunny?” Hanbin asked as he increase the pressure again.

“S-So good,” Jiwon moaned, arching his back and moving his hips forward.

“Really,” Hanbin asked as he stroke himself faster. Wanting to tease his boy, Hanbin reached out for Jiwon’s dick and started rubbing the sensitive head. Pausing after every few seconds to stroke the dick up and down, twisting it.

“Da-daddy, no .. Please d-don’t touch,” Jiwon moaned as he tried to squirm away from Hanbin’s grip, only making it worse since the friction and the tight grip on his dick makes him want to cum even more now.

“Ugh no,” Hanbin moaned. His breathing becoming more heavy as stroke his dick even faster, feeling his own climax coming close. Moving his hand up and down the shaft, occasionally twisting it slightly, ”I want to touch you Bunny.”

“Imagine yourself in me Da-ddy,” Jiwon moaned.

“Fu-ck Bunny,” Hanbin groaned at Jiwon’s comment.

“Cum for me Da-dy. Cum inside me.”

With one last stroke, he change his grip onto Jiwon’s thigh and moaned loudly before cumming all over his side of the bed. His eyes rolled back shut, his back arching and his hips moving slightly up, as if begging to be touched.

Hanbin sighed while trying to catch his breath. “I want to be inside you too,” Hanbin replied.

Jiwon was a mess himself. He just saw his daddy cum and that was the most hottest thing ever. Hearing him say those words makes him want to cum even more especially imagining his daddy cumming inside him. He can already imagining how the hot sticky liquid would feel like once it is released inside him. That thought made him squirm as he moaned loudly, yet again.

“Da-ddy, I want to - cum please,” Jiwon begged.

“Not yet.”

Hanbin wiped himself and turned over to Jiwon. He sat on his knees in front of his Bunny. He slowly took out the butt plug and switch it off. He removed the ropes and the vibrator that was tied on Jiwon's dick as well. After removing the ropes that was tying the boy's leg together, he lowered himself down and started kissing his way up. First the burn marks from the ropes on his ankles, his knees, then both the thighs and then the inner thighs.

“Thank you Daddy,” Jiwon moaned slightly at the kiss.

“For what?” Hanbin asked.

“The butt plug.”

“Oh you thought we’re done here? It’s half past nine,” Hanbin smirked,” We have a long night, baby.”

Confused, Jiwon was about to ask another question but he moaned again as he felt two wet fingers feeling up his insides. Since when did Hanbin grab the lube, he thought to himself. His eyes were shut closed and his back arched beautifully. He was already stretched from the butt plug but who knew Hanbin's fingers would feel this good.

“Fugh, Daddy.”

Hanbin curled his fingers up and take it out slowly before putting them in again. He repeated the cycle slowly and adding another finger after a few rounds. Jiwon’s inside is so warm and tight. And with that, he started stroking his dick again. What he thought was a time to torture Jiwon, turns out to be him enjoying the fun as well.

“Bunny, ugh. Look at me please,” Hanbin asked nicely.

Jiwon still has his eyes shut, this time he was facing away from Hanbin. He couldn’t stand what Hanbin is doing to him. First the butt plug and now this. Hanbin’s fingers felt way much better than the butt plug.

“Bunny! Look at me!”

Startled, Jiwon open his eyes and turned towards Hanbin. He pouted and licks his lips in response,”Kiss?”

Hanbin couldn’t explain what he was feeling at that time. Jiwon is a hot mess. Sweaty and horny, but he can still look at Hanbin cutely and ask for a kiss with his cute voice. Without hesitating, Hanbin leaned forward and kissed Jiwon sweetly.

The room was filled with the loud sound of music, accompanied by the sloppy wet kiss from the two of them and the sound of Hanbin's fingers entering and leaving Jiwon's hole. Their tongues mixed one another with passion, pushing the other and exploring the others’ mouth. Hanbin pulled back once in a while after sucking on Jiwon’s lips and giving it a soft bite teasingly.

Breaking the kiss, Hanbin looked at his precious bunny in awe. He really miss doing this with Jiwon. All weak and needy. A hot and a sweaty mess, just for him. He moved Jiwon’s bangs that is slightly covering his eyes and kissed his forehead. He really love him so much. He wonders when else would he be given this opportunity to torture Jiwon and make him beg all day? He is actually glad that Jiwon made him cancelled his plans.

Once more, he inserted another finger and made sure to stretch Jiwon properly. Seeing how stretched Jiwon is, he removed his fingers and steadies himself before inserting his hard dick slowly inside Jiwon. Both of them moaned loudly at how it feels. Jiwon's ass clenched at how good Hanbin feels inside him, causing Hanbin to moaned louder from the tight hole squeezing his dick. Leaning down to kiss him, Hanbin slowly inserted the rest of his dick inside.

"Ugh, Dad-dy," Jiwon moaned in between the kiss. Hanbin feel so good inside of him. He want this to last long but he knows they can't. Or at least, he can't. He will be a moaning mess soon after Hanbin started thrusting so he knows he can't.

"Don't move," Hanbin groaned as he grab Jiwon's jaw and started leaving pecks of kisses on his lips, down his jaw and on his neck. He started grinding his hips against Jiwon, trying to fill him up all the way.

"No - marks please," Jiwon begged. They have another studio recording tomorrow, so he really don't want to wear any turtle necks to hide those hickeys, it will really be uncomfortable to sing and rap later on.

Giving one last suck on Jiwon's neck, he leaned backwards, causing his dick to slide out from Jiwon's hole. He stood up and way from the bed, approaching the speakers and shutting the music off. It’s just him and his bunny this time. He expects the others to be asleep at this timing since they have a schedule tomorrow.

Going back to the bed, he crawled over to the boy and sat on his knees. He then proceed to grab Jiwon's leg, pushing it closer to the boy’s chest. Jiwon knew how fucked he will be now. Hanbin wouldn't go easy on him.

Steadily Hanbin positioned himself in front of Jiwon’s hole and insert his dick slowly before pushing it all the way in. The motion caused Jiwon to gasped, grabbing the ropes that is still tied on his wrist.

Hanbin smirked, he found it. He pulled out slowly but not fully, only to thrust back in harder, hitting Jiwon's prostate again causing yet another groan from the bunny.

Hanbin leaned forward while thrusting in and out, slowly making sure to hit Jiwon’s prostate in the motion. Jiwon was a moaning mess, air grabbing anything he could at the moment but managed to grab hold onto the ropes.

Chuckling quietly at his boy, Hanbin put his lips on Jiwon’s to quieten down the moans. From sucking and biting each other’s lips, the moan never stops. Hanbin’s tongue slide between Jiwon’s lips and glazed over the other’s tongue. It helps, Hanbin thought to himself.

With that, Hanbin started thrusting faster and slamming harder which caused Jiwon to break the kiss yet again and moaned loudly.

"Ah - I'm going crazy.”

“Why?”

“It feels - so good, Dad-dy.”

“Are you cumming?”

“So-oon.”

Hanbin took that as a sign to stop. Even though he wants to come badly too, he can’t let Jiwon win this time. He release his grip from Jiwon’s legs and slide out slowly from Jiwon. Jiwon moaned sadly, hips arching up as if to ask for more.

Untying the ropes on Jiwon’s arm, he kissed the boy’s forehead from time to time. Telling him how beautiful he is and how much he loves him with every kiss. He knew Jiwon would be tired by now. It’s been hours and he did took a nap earlier on. He’s not sure if their workout session increased the stamina for sex as well but he’s glad that they can last this long without passing out.

Laying down and placing his head on the pillow, Jiwon stared at him confused. Hanbin stretched his legs and placed his arms as a support for his own head.

“Is he really going to sleep without finishing it off?” Jiwon thought to himself.

“What are you waiting for? Climb on,” Hanbin ordered as he motioned his head to the direction of his dick.

Rubbing the burn marks of the ropes on his wrist, Jiwon moved according to the instruction. Hovering above Hanbin, hands placed on the bed frame, he slowly lowers himself down. Except, he decided to tease Hanbin back. Before placing Hanbin’s dick inside his hole, Jiwon grinds himself on Hanbin’s dick causing Hanbin to grip onto his waist tightly as if on reflex.

“F-uck, I did not ask you to do that,” Hanbin groaned. Mentally losing himself from the pleasure.

Chuckled, Jiwon did it again, only to have Hanbin stopping him and forcing his dick inside with the other hand.

“Ugh - you’re - no fun,” Jiwon gasped.

“Ride.”

With a stern voice and lustful eyes, he glared at Jiwon after thrusting his hips upwards. Grinding his hips with Hanbin inside of him, Jiwon started thrusting himself onto the dick. With the help of the bed frame as a support, he circled his hips every time he went back down.

“Ah - fuck,” Jiwon groaned. Hanbin’s dick is the right length for him to ride. He can easily hit his own prostate without having Hanbin to thrust his hips upwards.

The same goes for Hanbin, Jiwon rides him so well. The clenching of Jiwon’s hole made Hanbin moan uncontrollably each time. It felt so good. He, too, was about to pass out. Through his half opened eyes, he glanced at bed clock nearby.

[5:37 A.M.]

Hanbin smiled while looking up at his beautiful sweaty boy.

“Bunny - you’re doing so good,” Hanbin moaned, “let’s cum together.”

“I - I can cum?”

“Yes bunny.”

Thrusting hips up against Jiwon’s harder and faster for the last time, they both shake uncontrollably from the immense pleasure. Jiwon trying his best to hold it in before he gets the green light to cum.

“Fugh, Dad-dy - Daddy.”

With that, Hanbin released his hot sticky load into Jiwon’s hole. Hanbin continuing to thrust slowly into Jiwon’s hole filling him up with the load and to ride them out from their climax while Jiwon came onto Hanbin’s stomach and chest, covering parts of his nipples and the tattoo.

“Your tattoo is ruined,” Jiwon chuckled.

“Then clean it,” Hanbin replied.

Jiwon leaned down slowly and started licking and swallowing his own cum which ruined his Daddy’s tattoo. Before he could proceed on to licking Hanbin’s nipples, two hands reached for his face and brought him to face Hanbin.

“You did great my Bunny,” Hanbin complimented Jiwon before giving a kiss on the forehead and on the lips.

Slowly removing his dick from Jiwon’s hole, he helped Jiwon to lay down beside him. Reaching for a towel nearby, he cleaned himself and Jiwon. He glanced at the clock, “only two hours of nap,” he said while rubbing Jiwon’s hair whose already half asleep.

Jiwon loves this. He love Hanbin taking care of him after sex. He loves being taken care of like a kid. He was so used to being the big guy and everyone placing responsibility on him to the point he wanted to be treated like a kid. And Hanbin gives him exactly that.

Hanbin grabbed the pants nearby and put it on Jiwon before wearing one himself. He lie down beside Jiwon and moved his bangs back. His bunny must be so tired from all that. Legs all tangled up in each other’s, Hanbin pull the boy closer and cuddled him. Giving one last kiss on Jiwon’s head, he too shut his eyes closed.

“Goodnight bunny,” Hanbin mumbled as he doze off to his dreamland.

 


End file.
